Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to replicating data between databases using different database platforms and more specifically using an intermediary server to manage data replication.
Related Art
Entities that deal with large amounts of data often maintain several databases using different database platforms. Because different database platforms offer different advantages with regards to costs, use of resources, toolsets, and other differences, it is beneficial to maintain redundant data over multiple databases with differing platforms. For example, an entity may use one database platform for production, another database platform for a certain functionality such as a full text search, and yet another database platform for data analytics. One or more of the databases will often be updated with new information before one or more other databases. For example, the production database will often be updated in real time with new information. To maintain the redundant data, the other databases are updated with the new data that the production database receives. Updates can be done through data replication. The up-to-date databases, such as the production database, can be used to replicate the new data on other databases.
However, when replicating data over databases with different data platforms, replicating data from one database to another can be resource intensive and costly. Therefore a system and method that manages the data replication based on resource availability and cost efficiency would be beneficial.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.